Where Will You Go Hikari? A Songfic
by LovelyDoe16
Summary: So, basically, my first songfic. Its about Hikari and the ordeals she faces in day-to-day life. This includes fights and little arguments with friends. Mostly Hikari, Mimi and Taichi.


**

* * *

**

Where Will You Go Hikari?

* * *

**I got the idea to write this while seeing a video on YouTube.**

**It was about Hikari and the dark ordeals she faces. So I just improved around it.**

**Anyone who is interested please watch:**

**Where will You Go Hikari? - By Homokochan**

**Song: Where Will You Go?**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**Plot: Mine**

**Credit: Homokochan and Evanescence**

**PS- The actual lines of the song are in italics and are also underlined**

* * *

It all starts off with a fight between Hikari and Mimi.

Hikari-_You're too important for anyone, you play the role of all you long to be_

"Well what do you think of my new dress?" enquired Mimi, twirling around

"Well, if you ask my honest opinion, it's a bit too lacey" shrugged Hikari.

Mimi rounded on her at once.

"Well, whose asking you?" Mimi flared up.

Hikari shrugged again.

At this Mimi got way angry with her.

"Anyways it's no use of asking you and upon THAT expecting an answer" Mimi sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hikari asked, raising a perfect arched eyebrow.

"Well, it is supposed to mean, what I suppose it should mean" replied Mimi in a cold voice.

"Which is?" Hikari pursued.

"Well, frankly, have you ever looked at your clothes? I admit it they do have an attractive simple ness, but don't you think it's a bit too childish for your sake?" Mimi jeered.

"I'll dress the way I like, thank you for the kindly meant advice though" gritted Hikari, keeping check of her anger, very much hurt.

Soon this fight reaches everyone's ears.

Taichi- _But I, I know who you really are_

"Hikari, you know, right that Mimi didn't mean it? She just got angry. Can you believe it she got angry at ME when I criticized her dress frock" Taichi laughed.

Taichi- _You're the one who cries when you're alone_

Taichi entered the room at a speedy pace, to get his soccer ball when he saw Hikari sitting at her desk at one end of the room, head down, and shoulders shaking gently.

She was sobbing.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders, pressing them.

"Big Brother, I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just saying it wasn't of my taste, I was just…" she began, shaking ever more uncontrollably.

"Ssh… don't cry. It's okay, she'll get over it and so will you, mark my words" he consoled her.

Taichi- _But where will you go?_

After Taichi talked to her she left her room and went for a walk on the streets deciding where to go.

Taichi- _With no one left to save you from yourself_

She was walking along the pavement when the terrible realization hit her. She _had _hurt Mimi. After all, what did Mimi have to boast about except her beauty?

_You can't escape, you can't escape_

Then she realized that there was, possibly, no way to amend her mistake. She realized that though, outwardly, Mimi would be forgiving, she wouldn't forget the deep wound Hikari had cut on her when she had criticized her dress.

Taichi- _You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

As she walked back to her house she realized that she would have to, in some way or the other, try and rectify he mistake. As she walked in her room, Taichi looked from his desk.

Hikari went and sat down in her desk and took out a pen and a paper.

Taichi walked over and stared right at her.

"You don't need to apologize by writing a letter, Hikari, she'll understand if you just speak to her" he said.

_Scared to death you face reality_

She realized that Taichi was, of course, and as usual, speaking the truth. She would have to walk up and apologize, which would be way harder, than conveying her expressions by paper, but eventually more efficient.

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

She was agonizing inwardly, why had she ever criticized Mimi's dress? Why hadn't she just praised it? In its own way it was rather pretty after all…

_You're left to face yourself alone_

But she couldn't approach Taichi with this matter; he would think her weak, and grow more worried about her than he already was

_But where will you go? With no one left to save you from yourself_

But then whom should she ask for advice. If she asked Miyako, forget it. Miyako was a care free person who worried more about school dances, trimness than petty fights. But she couldn't either approach Takeru coz he too would worry about her.

_You can't escape the truth, I realize you're afraid_

There was, probably, no way out of this, but to walk straight up to Mimi, hold her head up high, gather all the courage she could in her hands, look Mimi in the eye and ask for sincere apologies. After all she didn't, even want to postpone it by writing letters, calling etc.

_But you can't abandon every one_

"Hikari, stop worrying now. I tell you, everything will be alright in a few days" said Taichi.

"Just leave me alone for a while, please?" she pleaded.

_You can't escape, you don't want to escape_

She, eventually, had to apologize. There was no way out of it

Hikari- _I'm so sick of speaking words which no one understands_

"I wish I could just disappear from here" Hikari thought. "No one understands what I'm feeling. I know Taichi is trying to console me by saying both of us will forget it, but we won't…I know we won't" she thought shaking her head obstinately. "Mom and Dad say that I shouldn't worry about such trivial things, there are bigger problems than this in life" she reflected.

Taichi- _Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

"Hikari, listen to me. Enough is absolutely enough; you can't just desert or barricade yourself in a room. You have to learn to face things, look them straight in the face" he said firmly.

Hikari- _I can hear you when you whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming_

She looked up at him and realized he was whispering to let her understand the importance of this talk. Then inwardly she started screaming: just because she had criticized one dress, she was being squeezed through a torture chamber.

_Where will you go? With you no one left to save you from yourself_

She would have to decide what she was to do. Go face Mimi and apologize while the time was ripe, or worry about it forever.

_You can't escape the truth, I realize you're afraid_

Coz the simple truth was that, she knew it was her fault and that she was in guilt in this case, so it was natural that one should expect her to apologize quite straightforwardly and without making such a big fuss as she presently was.

_But you can't reject the whole world_

She couldn't just stop talking to Mimi for such a pesky reason…

_You can't escape you won't escape, you can't escape you don't want to escape…_

There was no other option; she would just have to do it.

She walked up to Mimi's posh apartment.

At the security she told them "Penthouse. Tachikawa"

As the security called Mimi's house she nervously bit her fingers, giving herself a pep talk.

Finally, the security allowed her to go through.

She walked through the gate and up the tree lined avenue.

She walked into the lobby and around the fountain in the center of the room to the elevators and called one down.

As she stepped in, cool air hit her, and so did music.

As she rode to the top, she straightened her ruffled hair and smoothed down her shirt.

She stepped out and there she could see Mimi's posh and cushy penthouse home.

She rang the bell as Mimi's mom opened it.

"HIKARI, come in, do come in, what brings you here?" she exclaimed.

"I want to see Mimi, aunty" she said in a meek voice.

"Sure dear, she's in her room" replied Mimi's mum and settled again into the bean bag chair with her magazine.

Hikari walked through the arches, watching fountains spraying up and through gardens (the penthouse was huge and comprised the whole of the terrace), until she finally came to a door which said Mimi.

She knocked and entered, Mimi was standing in front of her whole length mirror checking out _the very dress Hikari had criticized!_

"Mimi, look I knew I was mean a bit back then, but I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I criticized your dress" she said I one breath.

Mimi looked up at her and smiled.

"You shouldn't have worried so much: _it isn't even my dress!"_

* * *

**Ok I know that was a bit obvious, but the lyrics of the song seemed to fit Hikari, and I had to find a way to end it!**

**So obviously this is a one-shot only so I guess this is completed.**

**That's the best thing about songfics.**

**I might do a Takari.**

**I have no life, seriously I am bored.**

**So if anyone pleases, please send me requests of songfics fanfics anything…**

**For the songfic just send me the song name, the artist and the two characters you would like me to write upon.**

**And oh yeah your name will come in credits!**

**And for the fanfic just send me the situation you want, the main characters and the couple/plot anything.**

**Again your name will appear in credits, I assure you!**

**Oh yeah I work with almost all types of couples except MimixKoushiri/Izzy and Miyako/YoliexIori****  
Oh yeah once I'm done with your requests I will send you a PM informing you of the name and you can check it out.  
So please send, send, and send!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
